


Ninjago One Shots

by JordanYellow



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: 3some, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bi, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay scott, M/M, Multi, Ninjago, Oral Sex, Prime Empire, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, bi character, bi jay, gay ronin, he was just tryna trick nya in possession, idk if that's the correct use of that word, lego ninjago - Freeform, ninjago prime empire, ronin is gay, ronin wants cole, she a bitch anyways, twunk?, what a fag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanYellow/pseuds/JordanYellow
Summary: A series of non canon one shots based on Lego Ninjago, but you know don't imagine them as Lego. My comic on Instagram @swole_ashs also makes appearances, I'd appreciate if you read it. Requests open.
Relationships: Jay Walker/Scott, Jay/Okino, Jay/Scott, Jay/Scott/Okino, Jay/Scott/Ronin, Scott/Ronin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Jay / Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @legoninjagogay on Instagram, go check him out, his drawings are really good. They're NSFW but if you're here you probably don't mind that at all. If you ARE here and you don't like NSFW content, what are you doing? Just fuck off elsewhere lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @legoninjagogay on Instagram, go check him out his drawings are really good. Though bear in mind they are nsfw, incredibly nsfw. Though then again if you're here un-ironically you probably wouldn't mind that.

Nya had been blabbing on for ages now, something about a new modification to the bounty, or Pixal's Samurai X mech, or the Monastery, Jay wasn't really listening. He was thinking about Scott. A month had passed since their adventure in Prime Empire, and it had been a month had seen the love of his life. He reminisced about their first time together.

Jay slammed Scott against the wall and continued furiously making out with him, soon his hands travels downward and glazed Scott's ass, he began to massage it and squeeze it as the two swapped spit. Soon Jay poked at Scott's mouth with his tongue, and he was granted entry, the two began to french kiss as Jay hoisted Scott up and his companion locked his legs around him.

"Jay!" Nya's shout had brought him back to the land of living,

"Whuh, what?" he spluttered, looking at his girlfriend "Um, yes?". She looked at him menacingly, and he grinned guiltily back at her,

"You weren't listening to a word I just said were you?" She said accusingly. Jay tripped over his words for a moment before getting out a feeble

"Yes?". Nya sighed and stormed out of the room in a huff, Jay considered going after, but on the other hand...

Jay threw Scott onto his bed and began to undress from his Super Star Rocking Jay outfit, Scott did the same. Soon, the two guys sat there, admiring one another's body, however, it was short lived and the two began making love once more. After a few minutes of tongue fencing and wanking one another off, Scott lowered himself to Jay's cock. Jay's cum was running down the side from when Scott had brought him to a climax a few moments ago, Scott licked it all up and began to tease Jay by running his tongue around his tip. He planted several kisses up his lover's shaft. Scott eventually slid his mouth over Jay's member and began bobbing up and down slowly, consuming more of his length with every bob. The two maneuvered into a more comfortable position - Jay laying on his back with his leg's on Scott's while Scott blew him - and continued. Scott's hands slithered under Jay's ass and up his arched back, he was close to another orgasm. His left hand ran back down Jay's back, drawing lines on it with his fingers, and he began to toy with Jay's tight asshole ring. He plunged his finger inside. A little resistance greeted him but he pushed another finger in and broke through. Jay let out a moan as his lover blew him and pumped his ass, and soon he exploded in Scott's mouth, Scott swallowed it all and licked up any remains on his mouth and Jay's cock.

Scott attempted to line himself up with his Jay's ass, but before he could do this Jay grabbed his hands and kneeled up.

"Before we go any further," he said calmly, "I want to see the real you." Scott grinned at this, and his body slowly pixelated from the light, speckled blue he had used before, to a plain yellow. Jay looked at him even more lustfully now, he was even more attractive than his avatar.

"And you?" Scott asked, Jay had the same blue skin on his avatar, and just like Scott he reverted back to his real appearance. "You're so hot." Scott stated, caressing Jay's cheek and rubbing his dick.

"So are you, I just had to see your real face, and it was well worth it." Jay replied, kissing him, "And besides," he pushed Scott onto his back in a turning of the tables, "I had to distract you long enough to get on top".

Scott looked up at him somewhat fearfully, but he only saw fury in Jay's eyes. Jay plowed his member into Scott's ass and the other boy moaned loudly in pleasure. Jay picked up speed and pinned Scott to the bed as he stormed his holy gates. Scott's eyes rolled around as he was overcome with bliss, Jay felt just as amazing, with his cock finally in his digital lover. Jay lent forward and laid on top of Scott as he thrust himself into him, and then out, and then in, and then out. He was slower on the out and faster and more aggressive on the in. He grabbed Scott's throbbing member under him and began to wank him too while he stretched out his insides. Jay had a particularly big cock in real life, but inside the video game he could make it even bigger, and that he did. He envisioned the next size up, and inside Scott he felt his penis almost double in size. Scott had felt it too, and his arms swung down and gripped the bed sheets, he had never felt so amazing in all his life. Jay once more began kissing his gay lover-

"Jay what the fuck?!" Nya exclaimed, snapping Jay out of his day dreaming once more. While imagining his glorious time with Scott he had subconsciously pulled out his dick and begun wanking in real life. Nya had walked in just as Jay had climaxed, he exploded and his cum splattered over her Ninja suit. He stuttered for a second before she grinned at him, putting him at ease.

"Well," she said, dropping to her knees and grabbing Jay's cock in her hand, "What's a washing machine for?". Nya began sliding her hand up and down his erect cock, "Were you thinking about me?" she said seductively, "That's why you weren't listening, you just wanted to fuck me. Well-" Jay cut her off,

"Actually Nya, I'm good" he wasn't hard for her. She looked up at him, confused

"Whuh- what are you doing then?!" Nya exclaimed, motioning to his large member protruding from his pants. But before he could even try and explain she cut him off back "You weren't thinking about _me._ " Jay's face confirmed this, and tears began to pool in Nya's eyes. "Who was it?!" She shrieked, slapping him across the face, he winced and rubbed the red hand print she left on his face. 

"Was it Skylor? Akita? Vania?! HARUMI? PIXAL?!"

Jay was almost lost for words, "I- um," he began, and Nya raised her eyebrows expectantly as her makeup streamed down her face in her waterfalls of tears, "It was... Scott". 

Nya sniffled and looked at him in disbelief before storming out once more. In all honesty though, Jay couldn't care less, all he was focused on now was finding his beloved mechanic. He packed his friends and prepared to track down Scott. As he left the monastery he was faced with a furious and confused Kai, who, however, Jay just brushed aside. He stepped out the doors onto the winding path and dived off the edge.

Kai ran to the spot where Jay had jumped from only to see him speed off far below on his elemental dragon of lightning, he was determined to find Scott and be with him once more, even if it was just once, no matter the cost. 


	2. Jay / Scott / Ronin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set a little while after the previous chapter, Jay has finally found Scott - and someone else?!

For days Jay searched for his beloved but to no avail. He searched everywhere he could think, and he was beginning to lose hope. it was not until a tip from Okino, he and Scott were good friends (Jay wondered if there was any sexual tension there, perhaps an opportunity for a threesome), that Jay had any idea where Scott could be. 

"In a wooden cabin east off the outskirts off the city," Okino told him, "You can't miss it."

Jay soared towards the given location and sure enough, there was a wooden cabin. Jay had not taken Scott for one of a solitary life, he wondered why he was residing here. He soon found out when he dropped off his dragon, dissolved it, approached the shack and opened the door. There, on the sofa, in the direct view of the door was Scott - and Ronin. They were butt naked and fucking on the sofa. Their heads spun and the two looked at Jay in shock. Jay was horror struck, lighting began to course between his fingers,

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, blasting a chair in the corner to pieces. Ronin and Scott quickly detached from one another, Ronin covered himself up with a pillow and backed away while Scott ran forward to Jay and flung his arms around him. Jay looked down at him in confusion,

"You have ten seconds to explain." He said, angrily.

"I thought you had forgotten me!" Scott cried, kissing Jay, Jay was taken aback, "I saw you in the city with Nya, i thought maybe you still loved her - and not me." Jay's face twisted into one of astoundment. 

"I-I," he stuttered, staring deep into Scott's eyes, "I love you." 

The two embraced and their lips connected once more. Jay broke the kiss and grabbed the backs of Scott's legs and lifted him, Scott wrapped his legs around his lover and the two resumed. Jay carried Scott over to the sofa and placed him down before climbing on top of him and grinding against his ass. Scott began pulling at Jay's clothes, and then he remembered Ronin, the two looked over at him. He was sat on a chair next to the one Jay had destroyed, rubbing his erect cock, 

"Don't stop now!" He said with a chuckle. The other two grinned and Jay pulled off his shirt and slid off his pants. He kissed Scott briefly before impaling him on his scepter of love. 

After a while, and a few orgasms from all three of them, Scott flipped over and the two began fucking Jay's favorite position: doggy. Jay reached under Scott and pumped his dick as he plowed his asshole. Jay leant forward and lay on top of Scott as he fucked him, one hand on his dick and the other on his neck. Suddenly, he felt something hard and wet touch his hole, he was confused for a moment then remembered Ronin - again. Jay un-tensed the ring of muscles around his ass and and let Ronin in; Ronin's movements were slow, and Jay looked back at him.

"No need to go slow, I'm not that tight, Scott stretched me out good in the past." He said, 

Ronin grunted "Not why I'm going slow." he replied. Jay looked down to see Ronin's cock was throbbing, he had been enjoying the show. Jay chuckled and put his attention back to Scott, he was beginning to whine for his full attention. As Jay slid in and out of Scott Ronin slowly entered him and the three began a chain threesome on the sofa, dick in ass, dick in ass and fingers in ass. Ronin enjoyed toying with his own hole while he fucked other guys, at the moment he was imagining Cole railing him, he longed so much for that "hot hunk".

Hours passed, Ronin had exploded and passed out not long after entering Jay, and Scott and Jay collapsed backwards onto the unconscious Ronin. Jay's cum dripped out of Scott's gaping asshole as he turned over once more and fought tongues with his boyfriend. Eventually the two fell asleep on the soaked sofa, none of them woke up till the next morning.


End file.
